Coraline 2: The eight pages
by Rose120302
Summary: Once coraline has to face the other mother...pretty normal sequel. But what if this has slender man? This does include Norman, Dipper, Mabel...but sadly not mystery kids (No Normaline coz they r cousins here.) and it does include CoralinexWybie and a lot of people dying and minecraft...slender man and other video games!
1. My Past life

As Coraline laid over bed she thought about the past 16 years of they life. When she was five she saw her uncle die in 9/11 when she was 9 she met her friends In Michigan, when she was 11 she moved to Oregon, met Wyborn and defeated the other mother. When she was 13 she learnt how to play bass, when she was 14 she met the 2 exchange students from England and Australia which the schools bus driver thought was Austrian or is was just simply his accent.

When she was 16 she became a seamstress and sewed garments for people. And now she was going to turn 17 the next day. Coraline looked at a wedding dress that she recently made and felt really sad because Genevieve's parents (the Australian exchange student parents) were splitting up and she might be moved back to Australia. And she also thought about Wyborn's grandma getting older and that when she dies he will have to be moved to an orphanage. She thought about all the other terrible things that have happened in her past life. She tried to think about happy things but it was hard too.

The most devastating thought was when her father died when Charlie and Coraline went out on a Sunday drive when a group of terrorist hit their car and made it roll if the cliff. Coraline got out in time but her father didn't. The funeral was sad and his death was hard to get over but she managed. That day was also the day that she got a lot more closer to Wybie as he opened up to her and said that's she's not alone, he didn't say anything else though. Still, it was more devastating for Mel, she didn't eat, sleep or talk for a while. It was very hard for them two.

So as Coraline saw snow trickle down her window she started to feel sleepy. As she fell into a deep sleep and as she went into the land of complete happiness...her nightmare has just begun.

In the morning she ate breakfast but not all of it as she didn't feel exited as she would have normally felt on her birthday, but instead felt an empty hole inside of her. She had been having visions of the other mother and every so often she saw a spider woman with button eyes at the corner of her eye. She didn't know whether it was just her being paranoid or the fact that she's returned. "Mum, have you ever felt like you weren't alone?"

"Well, of course I have, you're always around aren't you?"

"Yes, but when I'm not around, when I'm hunting for crystals in the Koran's cave with Wybie and Joseph or when I'm shopping with Genevieve."

"Actually, yes I roughly remember seeing a spider woman, with big, black button eyes at the end of my bed yesterday, but that was after we watched Women In black with that Harry Potter guy-"

"Daniel Radcliff." Coraline interrupted "Yes, Radcliff, Anyway, after that movie, it was understandable."

Coraline was shocked after that, she knew it wasn't hallucinations she was really back and was out to get her. Coraline couldn't eat anymore cereal so she left it there sitting on the table. Coraline put on an random Black English coat that she found at the back of her wardrobe the year before and found that she really liked it. She put on stockings and some dark, navy blue jeans on top and black doc martins. She went outside in the snow to find Wybie pulling something. He's converses were muddy at the bottom, his jeans were slightly ripped and his parker had a bit of snow on it. Yet he was still smiling. "Happy Birthday! As per-usual I brought you a big present."

"I wonder what it is this year?"

"Do you...do you want to open it?" Wybie said with a smile. "Yeah!" So Coraline bent over and un-rapped it "A TELECOPE! THANKS WYBIE!"

"I thought you might want it since you really like astronomy."

Coraline walked over and gave him a big hug. A long one, I'm talking, like, a long 2 minute one. "Er, you can let go now."

"Oh. Right, yeah." Said Coraline. "Listen, I need to talk to you about something, remember that other mother thing that _YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME ABOUT?_"

"Look if I told you to go ask a cat about a spider women with button eyes and cracks on her face, you would freak out too."

"How do you know she's a spider woman with cracks on her face?"

"Er...lucky guess?"

"Right. Anyway back to the subject. I reckon she's well '_returned'_ My mum's seen her, I've seen her! And, well, you're the only one who knows about this and I need you to help me." Coraline said. "Well, we need to start somewhere Coraline." Suggested Wybie

"How about the library." Said Coraline

"Demons for dummies? You have got to be kidding me." Said Wybie "It was all that I could find." Coraline replied.

"Ok, Slender man, rake, Baal, Bali, Banshee Ah-ha! Beldam!"

"How do know what it's called, Wyborn?"

"Er it has a picture of a button next to it?"

"Hmm. Pass me the book." So Wybie passed the book to Coraline. "It says:

A beldam is an old lady particularly, an ugly one. But the Beldam is a demon from which there are only one in every country. It's eyes are replaced with buttons. It lures children in a particular house which the child is staying in whether its temporary or a permanent shelter. Children often refer them as their "Other mother". The beldam is also part of the operator group which is lead by 'Slender man' (See page 34)" Coraline thought this piece information wasn't very useful since she knew all of this already, except for this...Slender man. "Wybie, what's slender man?"

"Well, remember that game that we played a couple of years ago when you had to walk around in a forest at night collecting these pages without running into this guy with no face and a tuxedo?"

"No."

"That game that made me scream like a girl and you piss your pants."

"Oh, right yeah!"

"Well, that's him."

"Oh, shit, he's real?"

"Well if this 'Beldam' is real, I'm pretty sure he or she or shim is."

**THIS IS NOT COMPLETED YET BUT PLEASE POST A REVIEW! THANKS! :-) **


	2. Wyborn's Secret

"Oh, great, look who's here." Said Genevieve. "Do you think she set Coraline up again?" Joseph continued. "She's done something with that smile on her face." Said Wybie. "Oh, look at that, going into the classroom with home-work. Very suspicious." Coraline cried. (Brittany was the school..I don't know how to describe it really. As the author of this story I should know this. Hmm...I know! Brittany was the school bitch, she was a bitchy as bitches can get and her brother was worse he once got suspended for breaking the P.E teachers arm. Coraline reckons it's stupid that they haven't expelled her considering it's a Private school.) The Bell rang "Better get to class." Said Coraline.

"Ok, so why did she want to attack now and not the times when I've been alone. Why have she chosen to attack when I'm a 17." Said Coraline as she walked up and down her bedroom. "It's a bit tragic really." Continued Wybie sitting on her bed. "Listen I didn't get scarred for life with this whole 'incident' for you to just to say: tragic."

"Sorry." said Wybie sarcastically. "But why, why does she have to attack me in the most awesome part of my childhood, I mean seriously."

"Well Coraline, have you no noticed ever since we threw the hand with the key down the well, I've been the only one who has seen her. And er..."

"But how do you know what she looks like?" Said Coraline suspiciously. Wybie was about to say something but he sighed instead but then he decided to tell her his secret. "Did you..did you ever wonder why I was the only one who believed that your cousin Norman could see ghosts?"

"Er no, I thought you were saying that to make him feel good."

"You know me, if I don't believe in it I say it."

"Yeah...anyway why did you believe in him?"

"Because, well, It's the same with me."

"You mean you have the '_I see dead people...all the time._' Syndrome."

"No, it's similar, you see every billionth child that is born has kinda a...what do you call it...a gift. He or she can sense and see the presence of a sprit good or bad that means demons or ghosts."

"Creepy..." Said Coraline. "How come the first time you came to my house to collect the doll. You didn't believe me?"

"Because I didn't know then. I only found out when I was 13."

"How could you not know that you could see dead people... All the time!"

"It's kind of complicated." Wybie replied. Coraline hugged him and then she kissed him on the cheek. He froze and widened his eyes. He looked down at Coraline still hugging him and smiling. So he smiled back at her.

The morning it was school. Coraline hated school. She didn't hate it because of maths and English with a side dish if all the other subjects. she hated it because of Brittany. She HATED her. Brittany's goal was to make Coraline's and her friends life a living hell.

Coraline felt worried when she was thinking what she was going to do to her today as she clipped on her shoulder braces to her skirt and put it over her white shirt with her blue tie. Then put on her blue school jumper.

When she got on the bus. She sat next to Wybie who was talking to Genevieve behind him. Coraline whispered something to him. "Last night when I kissed you, it never happened, you got that?" Wybie nodded.

Coraline felt upset when she looked at him knowing he was a year older than her and therefore it was his last year at school and she felt a bit guilty after she had said that as well.

After a few awkward seconds Wybie pulled out something from his bag. A doll. Coraline waited a few seconds to make the doll ring any bells then she realised what it was. Blue hair, yellow raincoat, black and white stocking and yellow gum boots. "Oh my lord. We can confirm it that the little spider bitch is back." Said Coraline. "I found it outside your house covered in mud yesterday after I left."

"What spider bitch? Is this another one of your video games?" Said Genevieve.

"Er, yeah. Um, it's called..." Said Coraline.

"Alice in violent land." Continued Wybie.

"_Right._" Said Genevieve. "Geeks." Genevieve said in her head.

The school bell rang. "I can't believed you dyed you're hair again all those years ago to...BLACK. I liked blue, it stood out." Said Joseph. "I was 15 that was my stupid era, plus it was that crappy school policy as well." Continued Coraline

"Shhhh! Don't say that too loud Mrs Jenkins is not that far away from you!"

"Oh right." Said Coraline. "It was the crappy school policy." She said a little more quietly.

"CORALINE! CORALINE JONES YEAR 11 PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRICIBLE FERNING OFFICE IMEDIETLY!" Boomed the school speaker. Coraline went to the office. "Good morning Miss Jones." Said Mr Ferning. "Um, Good morning Mr er, Ferning." Said Coraline. "I have some bad news for you."


	3. Gone, Dolly, Dead

"What bad news...sir?"

"I'm joking! I have excellent news for you!" Coraline felt a bag-full of relief. "It appears to me that you have astounding results in all areas, except for Woodworks and music, and we will like to contribute your results to the 'National Department Of Education' with you and your mothers permission of course."

"Oh! Um, yeah of course. It would be a pleasure Mr um, Ferning."

"Please send this note to your mother and have it signed by Monday." Demanded Mr Ferning.

In music class Coraline was playing Scott Joplin's 'Maple lef rag' on the piano. With the whole class staring at her and making a mistake every third note. "That's a D-." Said the music teacher.

On the school bus Coraline was talking to Wybie "Don't you even know what maple lef rag is? I mean you can play piano you should know it." Said Coraline. "All I know it was written by some black guy." Said Wybie. "Yeah but do you know how to play it!" Said Coraline "Um, yeah I guess." Wybie replied.

So Coraline begged him to teach her. "PLEASE! MUM SAYS IF I DON'T GET A C OR HIGHER SHE'LL TAKE MY PHONE AWAY AND IT'S AN IPHONE 5! With siri. And then I won't be able to ask stupid Questions like: Will you marry me and I won't be able to play temple run, subway surfers or fastball and also there will be no..no... INSTAGRAM." Coraline put her hand on her fore-head as if she was about to faint. "Oh my life will be over without instagram." Wybie rolled his eyes "Fine. But only because I understand the loss of instagram, It's very addictive." Coraline looked up at Wybie with her hand still on her fore-head. "How did you loose instagram?" Coraline asked. "Internet failure. Those few tragic minutes." Replied Wybie. Coraline put her hand down from her fore-head "Oh thank-you so much! Here's a nickel."

Then Coraline opened her bag and gasped, "Where's the doll!"

"What do you mean where's the doll!" Said Wybie in shock "Oh no! It must have moved." Coraline looked under her seat to see if it was there. "It must be at your house then."

By the time Coraline got home she burst through the door and she was furious. "OK! Where are you hiding you little daft prick." Said Coraline. "Check in the lounge room." Suggested Wybie. Coraline stomped to the lounge room and looked under the sofa while Wybie checked under the piano which was near the small door that lead to the other world. "Behind the T.V." Said Wybie. So Coraline rushed to the T.V and looked behind it."It's not here." Said Coraline. "And it's not here either." Said Wybie. "You look in the kitchen and in...dads...study...and I'll look in my mum's room, the bathroom and in my bedroom." Demanded Coraline. After an hour of searching she met back with Wybie. "Any luck?" He asked "No." Coraline replied.

When she went to bed that night she swore she saw slender man outside her window but then he disappeared. She felt he stomach ache because she felt a bit scared. But then it went away. And she went to sleep.

She woke up in her dream chained up in her bed like in the Exorcist and she was wearing a white summer dress (Don't worry it's not a gown like in the Exorcist and she didn't vomit green stuff) and she heard static. Coraline looked at the end of the bed to see a man, wearing a tuxedo and he had no face. Coraline also saw the he had tentacles and just like the game, the static got louder and louder and more noticeable and then little flashes of static and slender man combined.

Coraline woke up in the real world with a scream. She turned on her lamp looked at her arms to find she wasn't chained up, looked down to see that she wasn't wearing a dress and looked up at the end of her bed to find that there was no slender man. Then all of the sudden her Mel came in the room with an elephant gun screaming "Ok, who's in here! Coraline are you ok?'

"I'm ok mum, I just had a bad dream that's all." Mel sighed and said, "Oh, phew. Don't scream as loud. Ok?" Coraline nodded and tried to get back to sleep.

In the morning she woke up at 11:00 am. She went downstairs find Mel eating breakfast "I couldn't sleep last night mum." Said Coraline."Neither could I, I kept on waking up to a static like noise, at one point I checked downstairs to see if the T.V was on, but it wasn't."

Coraline ate breakfast then got dressed and went outside in the snow to find Wybie sitting on the stump which was in the same place where Coraline and Wybie first met. "She's dead." Said Wybie. "The hospital says that she died peacefully in her sleep, but, you know, life goes on!" He continued. "Who, your grandma!?" Coraline said with a bit of a shock. "Who else?" Said Wybie. Coraline gasped. "But then that makes you an-"

"Orphan." Wybie interrupted.

"Until the age of 21." Wybie stood up. Coraline went over and hugged Wybie. "You're addicted to hugging me." Said Wybie with a smile. "Well 'My Strange Addiction' has finished its series for the year so you have to wait." Coraline giggled. "You know, you took care of her really well." Coraline continued, still hugging him. "Yeah, I kind of saw the day coming."

"Yeah..." Coraline stopped hugging and put her hand on his cheek and kissed him and this time, not on the cheek.


	4. The cat

"So how was it." Genevieve asked. "How was what?" Coraline replied. "You know with you and Wybie. I know what happened."

"Oh you can't describe the feeling of a first kiss it was love at 1789046283th sight." Said Coraline. "Genevieve! ¿Dónde está tu ropa sucia!" Said Genevieve's mum from the kitchen. Which meant : Genevieve! Where are your dirty clothes in Spanish. "Allí, en el cesto de la ropa, ¿dónde más!" Replied Genivieve. Which meant: There in the laundry basket, where else!

"So when did your mum come from Argentina to Australia?" Coraline asked. "1978." replied Genevieve. "And why did you come to America?"

"Oh, because of dad, he reckons..." Genevieve paused the screamed. "HOLY CRAP THERES A CAT! A FERRAL CAT WITH DEASISES AND...CRAAAP!"

"A cat? Oh my god. Gosh I haven't seen...let him in Gen."

"No way, I'm not letting a wild cat in MY bedroom.

"It's er Wybie's cat."

"He doesn't have a cat, he has a dog, a husky."

"Just let him in Genevieve. NOW."

"Why don't you open the window and let him in. Go on." So Coraline opened the window and the cat in. "Long time, no see Coraline." Said the cat. Genevieve screamed again "AHH he talks? Does he have a name?"

'Cats don't have names,' it said.  
'No?' said Genevieve.  
'No,' said the cat. 'Now you people have names. That's because you don't know who you are. We know who we are, so we don't need names."

"I thought you could speak only in the other world." Said Coraline. "I can speak anywhere but I choose not to."

"Do you mind telling me what's going on!?" Said Genevieve in a sour tone. Before Coraline could talk to the cat any more she decided to tell her about this whole 'Other Mother' situation. "When I first moved here there was a door, you know the small one near our piano and it had a key and a doll and...Urg! I can't explain it in a way that sounds real ok! Look, there's a evil spider maniac and a man with no face that's out to get me and the spider maniac wants to sew buttons in my eyes and the guy with no face wants to kill me and...and I'm starting to think there out to kill and sew buttons in Wybie's eyes as well."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"This is why I didn't want you to know because you'll call me crazy and I'll probably start throwing shoes at you. Well that's what happened with Wybie anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So the spider bitch thing was actually the spider maniac not the Red Queen from 'Alice in Violent land.'

"Yes."

"And that's why you're really close Wybie."

"Yes!"

"And that's why you've been acting weird recently?"

"YES!"

"And that's why you like 'Slender, eight pages'?

"NO! I mean no, it's just an addicting game."

"_Riiiight_, I guess that's convincing."

"Do you think Joseph will believe me?"

"Oh he believes in anything. He still believes that Bloody Mary's still out to get him after we did Bloody Mary at his house."

Coraline packed up her stuff went home with the cat.

The next morning it was school and Coraline felt really stressed because she had been dreaming and been having visions of the other-mother. "Hey Coraline." Said Joseph "Check my lasted invention I created it's called...well I haven't really thought of a name yet but I'll think of one. Can you pass me your phone."

"Not now Joseph." Said Coraline.

"I can assure you it won't blow up in your face like last time and I've even tested it."

"Oh geez, that's new." Coraline said sarcastically while putting some books in her locker. "Hey, why so glum." Before Coraline could reply, she changed her mind and decided to walk off to class. After class she met Wybie in the corridor. "Um, hi Coraline, listen I was wondering if you could sign this for me about the new orphanage. It's just needs to be signed by the closest adult or child that I know, it's just one of those useless things that people need to know about. It doesn't mean anything thing financially or-"

"I have enough stress right now, I don't need to sign some stupid form if it doesn't involve me. I have enough stress over this whole 'Other Mother' thing you got that!" said Coraline. After a couple of seconds Coraline realised everyone in the school corridor was staring at her. "What are you looking at." she said to them. Before she went off to her next class Wybie said something to her that made her stop. "The world really revolves around you, doesn't it."

"Maybe it does." Coraline replied. 


	5. Wybie's story

"You know it was very selfish of you to say that to Wyborn." said the cat. "Well I guess he's just sensitive." Said Coraline. "I don't think it was fact that you said no, I think it was the way that you said it."

"You're just saying that because you've known him since he was 5." Said Coraline as she started up the fire place in her living room. Coraline waited for her pyjamas to warm up before she said anything else. "I met him when he was 5. The day he found his sisters dead body under his bed." Coraline froze and dropped the fireplace poker. "He hasn't told you, hasn't he." Said the cat. "Told me what?"

"How his parents and sister died."

"Do you know?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell me?"

"If you want me too."

"Yes I do."

"Well, for starters the way his mother died was an awful. One day when Wybie was 4 him and her mother went down to the park. A man, particularly a crazy one went was spotted earlier going around with a pistol,"

"Oh, crap I can see where this is heading."

"Anyway, just as they were about to leave the man came up to her and told her she wanted Wybie."

"What did she do?"

"What any other mother would do, defend for her child! So she did but the crazy man shot her dead and she fell right at Wybie's feet. Before the crazy man could shoot Wybie however, the police came just in time to arrest him and take him to a mental hospital."

"Oh my god!" Continued Coraline. "Yes, you see what I mean." said the cat.  
"Yeah but still the way he acted was still up bit over-the-top same with Joseph with that whole 'Why so glum' the that stupid Scottish/British accent of his."

"It's called a Northern English accent."

"I don't care."

"Where would you have been, if Wybie hadn't saved you from the Other Mother's hand that night."

"Dead...I guess."

"Where would you have been if Joseph didn't grab you away from that galloping horse."

"In a wheel-chair..."

"And far would you have been if Wybie hadn't helped you with this, situation?"

"Not that far."

"And where would you be without any friends."

"Alone."

"Don't take things for granted. You did that with your mother once, don't do with your friends, like your mother, they aren't worth loosing." The cat demanded.

"You haven't told me how his dad and sister died." Said Coraline.

"I don't need to their too horrible." Said the cat as he was trotting off as he went behind the armchair, but didn't come out. Coraline felt really guilty after that knowing she was acting like a selfish brat and after what the cat said she thought a lot more differently about Wybie. Probably that's was the reason his grandma was so over protective.

_'Imagine spending your whole life alone with only friends to enjoy your life with, and stupid Coraline, Rose, Jones has to come in and ruin the show. Me and my big mouth. He's done so much for me and when he asked me to do something...BOOM! I put on my selfish boots... That's what I'll do! I will nervously go up to Wybie, say I'm sorry and ask if I can sign the form!' _Said Coraline.

Coraline's plan worked...in her mind, but at school it was much different. At school every student stared at her as she walked past. She found Wybie in the end of the library. "H-hey Wybie...what...what are you doing?" She asked. "Oh, I don't know, hunting elephants." Wybie replied. "Hey don't need to be sarcastic."

"Oh and you're not?"

"Look, I just came to say that I'm sorry and I'll sign it."

"Too late, Genevieve already signed it."

"Ok, but I really am sorry. I really didn't mean to-"

"Coraline, you don't get it...do you."

When Wybie walked off Coraline said to herself 'No, Wybie, I don't.'

A few weeks past and Coraline was still not talking to Wybie. So Coraline went to one place she felt happy. The graveyard, so she can see her father. She went to the flower shop and bought a bunch of roses, the flowers that Charlie used to give Mel. Coraline picked the old ones away and put the new ones in. The was no one else in the in the graveyard except for one person who was also changing the flowers and staring at the head stone too. She went over and stood next to the person, she knew who the person was. The big head stone said '_In loving memory of Mary and Peter Lovat Forever in our hearts._'

"I'm really sorry about your parents Wybie. But also...I'm sorry for what I said. I really didn't mean it, I'm just so stressed. To the point that it I don't have and control of what I say, how I feel...what I see. Can you forgive me?" Before Coraline could do anything else she held Wybie's hand and looked down at the grave stone. Then Wybie let go. Coraline didn't know what to think until realised that Wybie was hugging her. Then after a few seconds, she put her arms around him.


	6. The hospital

It was a Friday and Coraline and Joseph were sitting outside of the school on top staircase and Coraline was trying to convince Joseph that her 'Other Mother Story' was real.

"Ok so let me get this straight. You're saying that slender man and this beldam is out get you. I am I right?" Said Joseph "Yes you are right." Replied Coraline as she put some books in her bag. "Ok, ok...um, look according to Genevieve and Wybie what you're saying is true and well and there is also a talking cat and a really tiny door and a button key? Really?" Joseph Continued. "Yeah."

"Ok I guess I have enough proof. Um, but are you sure there is a hand that came and strangled you. And you were all like: 'Oh somebody help me! Urg, gurg!"

"No not that dramatic."

"Right, right." He and Coraline stood up as the bus came. Little did Coraline know that Brittany was behind her. As snuck up behind Coraline who was slowly walking down the stairs talking to Joseph, then Brittany grabbed Coraline and threw her down to the bottom of the stairs. Joseph turned to Brittany and pushed her. "Are you out of your mind!?" Said Joseph. "Oh you wouldn't hurt a girl would you?" She Continued. "I don't give a damn if you're a girl, your EVIL!" said Joseph.

He spotted Coraline at the bottom of the stairs and he ran to her. "Are you alright? I mean I know you're not alright, you just got pushed down a staircase, but you didn't break any bones or anything, did you?" He continued. "I don't think so." Coraline said as she was holding her arm. "It-it really hurts, my arm." She said. "Let me see." Demanded Joseph. So Coraline showed her arm. "Holy crap, you've broken it. You have to go to hospital. We'll go to the nurse and tell her what happened."

The nurse was shocked "How could have this happened?" She asked. "Well you see there was us two and er, Brittany..." Said Coraline. "We have to get you to the hospital."

"That's what I said!" Said Joseph, "I mean, yes, we have too."

...

"Oh my god, I just heard! Coraline what happened! Coraline...CORALINE!" Said Mel as she entered the hospital room. "Take those earphones out of ears and close the book." Coraline took her them out of her ears. "Oh hi mum! Sorry, I was just listening the Southern Death Cult, then Death Cult, now just The Cult." She said. "How's your arm, is it feeling any better, Oh, my god, I can't believe I'm actually looking at cast that's on your arm!" Said Mel. "It's ok mum, it's just a broken arm, all kids go through it."

"How did it happen?"

"Brittany, she pushed me over the stairs."

"We have to inform the principal about this."

"Do you know how many times I've tried that? They don't listen."

"Well, they will listen to me. Come on Coraline, get some rest. "Ok mum." Then Mel left the hospital room to fill in some forms regarding Coraline's arm.

That night Coraline fell asleep but, woke up quite suddenly to a loud bump. Her mother was sleeping quite uncomfortably in a chair in the hospital chair. With her arm in a sling and it being 3:00am she decided she was getting bored. She turned on her phone, but decided it was too bright, so she turned the brightness down, but then the phone went flat, now she was really ticked off.

Even though she wasn't allowed too, she went outside her hospital room and explored it. As soon as she walked out of it there were puddles of blood and dead bodies all over the place. (Almost like Silent Hill Coraline thought.) She ran back in the bedroom out of fright to go tell her mother, but she wasn't there, the room looked liked it had been abandoned for years with cobwebs and the bed covered in moss and flies. The place stunk of rotten meat, and Coraline was screaming "Help! Anyone on here?" She was more scared than when she was with the other mother, she was so scared she had almost wished the other mother had come back. "Mum?! D-dad..." She said that over a muffled cry.

She rushed over to the front desk where Joseph and Mel had helped her the hospital the day before and checked if the computers or phone was working. She had bare feet and she stepped into a blood puddle. She screeched in disgust. Then she had enough she ran and ran slipping, stepping and tripping into dead bodies and blood puddles. Then something made her freeze entirely...Footsteps! Coraline was happy and scared at the same time when she heard those few foots, happy because it might be a real person and scared because she doesn't know who that person is...or if it was even it is a person.

Coraline tiptoed where she heard those footsteps, and saw nothing. Then all of the sudden...A big, sort of monkey demon, jumped on top of her face and it almost looked like they were ripping Coraline's eyes out!

Coraline then woke up with a gasp. _Phew, it was just a dream..._ she thought. Then Coraline checked her Iphone...the battery's were flat...just like in the dream.


End file.
